Conventionally, this type of steam generator includes a heater such as a sheath heater or a heating coil which surrounds a torso section of a second tank as a water storage chamber, and controls a water level in the water storage chamber having a large amount of water therein, with use of a water level detector, such that the water level reaches above the heater (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Also, there is a steam generator which generates steam by heating a steam generating container using a steam heater and supplying the heated steam generating container with water having an amount to be evaporated instantly (for example, see Patent Document 2).